


Wake Me Up

by Gamergirl_129



Category: Undertale
Genre: Aichmophobia, Blood, Coming Out, Crying, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Gay Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Papyrus is the Best (Undertale), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sans is Not Okay (Undertale), Sans is a Mess (Undertale), Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl_129/pseuds/Gamergirl_129
Summary: Sans has feelings for Grillby, and as much as he wants to tell him, he can’t. Because he’s having those nightmares again. Where Chara kills everyone and makes Sans suffer.Papyrus has feelings for Mettaton but he’s too distracted by his brother’s change in behavior to tell anyone. No one knows that the skeleton brothers are gay, and they may never know if they don’t find out what’s wrong with Sans.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Again...

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a very good author 😅

Sans fell to the ground in shame as the child struck him down with the same, single blow they always gave him. A wave of nausea and dizziness hit the skeleton in that moment and though this fight had happened many times before, the skeleton could still feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Sans felt weak. He looked up at the red eyed kid in front of him, who flashed a creepy smile as they stepped forward. 

“Hey Sansy...here we are again. Fighting like animals in a cage.” Chara ran the blade of their knife against the stained glass windows of the Judgement Hall with a chuckle. “Although, I am liking the fact that you know when to quit. It’s ironic, actually. Isn’t that what you always said to me? Back when you were still able to kill me with one attack?”

Sans coughed harshly while blood was pouring down his ribs and stained his jacket. The look in his eyes was apathetic and empty. Like he had given up on caring about this fight. They had done it so many times by now, and he had just ran out of things to say. Chara already knew all his speeches, anyway.

He didn’t care anymore. He just wanted to see his family again. 

“Well, I gotta run, Comedian. It’s been fun. Tell Papyrus I said hi. It should be easy. All he can do is talk now. He’s always a head like that.” Chara giggled as they left the Hall.

————————————————-

Sans woke up with a scream as he jolted upright in his bed. His sheets were drenched in sweat, along with his skull, which was still a little bruised from the previous reset. He felt like absolute shit and the pain in his chest didn’t help that. At least he was finally awake though. Away from that demon child again....

“NYEH? ARE YOU OKAY, BROTHER? DID THE HUMAN SCARE YOU AWAKE TOO?!” Papyrus asked through the door in a worried tone. Sans’s eyes welled up with tears, but this time it was real. Papyrus was alive again, and it kinda hurt Sans to hear his voice. He failed his brother. 

“N-Nah, just thought I saw a spider. I’m fine!” Sans’s voice was cracking, but he was thankful that his brother didn’t notice; The younger skeleton walked away from the door to what Sans assumed was the kitchen, given the sound of Undyne throwing pots and pans around.

He couldn’t let anyone see the state he was in. Papyrus would be upset. He would probably even cry. Sans didn’t want that. Not again...

He wasn’t going to fail him again!

Sans loved his brother too much to see him upset. It would kill him if he was the cause of it. So with a quick change of clothes, the skeleton used his magic to teleport to the entrance of Grillby’s. A drink or two was what he needed right now, even if it was nine in the morning.


	2. Lying Through My Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m very tired 😂

When Sans opened the door to Grillby’s bar, he was greeted with the sight of his element friend and his daughter laughing together at the counter. They were making small jokes, which actually made Sans smile for the first time that morning. Seeing those two together would make anyone smile. Even Mad Dummy.

Fuku was laughing hysterically at her father’s joke, which caused Grillby to choke on his drink and laugh right along with her. Sans had never seen such a wholesome scene before. Kinda sad to think about since he did the same thing with Frisk everyday. And that kid really knew how to tell jokes.

Grillby was very sweet with his daughter. They never fought or were upset with each other. They were the perfect family and they loved one another very much. Sans was kinda jealous by how close they were. He wouldn’t even tell his own family about his problems. Hell, he didn’t even know if Papyrus had any issues of his own...

He probably did. Though no one would call him out on it. Papyrus was never really comfortable discussing negative thoughts. Sans was the same way. There’s too much negativity in the underground as it is...but maybe it would be best if Sans spoke to his brother about any problems they were having. After all, there were no therapists around that they liked anyway...

“Sans? Is everything alright?” Grillby’s soothing voice interrupted Sans’s thoughts and he realized that he’d been staring at the bartender the whole time.

“Oh, sorry... I guess I kinda spaced out there for a second. I-I’m fine, though.” The skeleton smiled sheepishly as he took his seat at the bar.

Grillby gave him a questioning look as he turned to Fuku and whispered something in her ear before he kissed her forehead and sent her upstairs. The green flamed child giggled and took off like a bat out of hell while grabbing her toys along the way. Sans looked back at the bartender with a nervous expression. 

“What’s up, Sans? You look...anxious about something.” Grillby’s voice was in a concerned tone now, and he stood there at the counter with his arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

“W-What makes ya think that?” The skeleton stuttered out. His hands were sweating now, he realized after putting them in his pockets. 

“I know you, Sans. I can tell when something is wrong.” 

Sans frowned at him and let out a shaky sigh. “I-I don’t know. I guess I’m jus’...out of it, lately. Haven’t been getting a lotta sleep, is all.”

“May I ask why?” Grillby asked as he began reorganizing the alcohol bottles that sat on the counter.

“Too much caffeine I guess...” The younger lied as he removed his moist hands from his pockets and laid them in his lap.

“Are you sure there’s nothing you want to tell me? There aren’t any issues at home, are there?”

“What? No, no, no. Nothin’ like that. I’m just crazy about soda, that’s pretty much it.

Grillby hesitantly walked away, kinda skeptical about his customer’s explanation, but he decided to just drop it and continue getting the bar ready for business.

Sans could feel guilt creeping up his bones....


End file.
